Zeta Squad
by N-24-13
Summary: Zeta squad, i can't really ssay much about it, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Some say Zeta squad is more.... Profesinal than even Delta squad. But they just say it's their job.

Chapter 1: Geonosis

The troops in the Larty we're scared and that was strange for men who only know how to fight. Zeta squad's adviser appered a hologram.

"Zeta squad your objective is to find a missing Jedi commander, padawan Barris Offe." said the adviser.

"Last seen position?" Five, who was the sargent of the group, asked. Zeta squad rarly used the names givien to them.

"Sector V. Fourteen klicks off you position." Advisor said. The larty shook as anti-air rounds went off near by. A round hit the side of the larty sending shrapnal into two troopers, one gaded for breath. Zeta one pulled out his dc-15 side arm and put the trooper out of his misury.

"We're landing here, ten klicks off target position." the piolet annouced. The ship hovered a few meters above the ground.

"Go, go, go!" Five shouted. The squad jumped out of the ship, Four rolled as he landed and came up puting a few rounds into a superbattle droid. Three ducked behind some rubble, he attached his anti-armor attachment. Three shot a delayed round into the droid, a few seconds later the round exploded.

"One, call for back up." Five said, he was looking at a sepratist transport ship, it was droping droids every witch way, overwhelming the troops stationed their.

"Negitive, sir." One said. The squad polished off a few more waves of droids.

"One, call for full kit drop on my mark." Five said, turning a few more droids.

"Sir, drop is five klicks away." One said and threw a ion grenade into a wave of droids.

"Mark!" Five shouted and a larty flew by droping a full kit five meters behind the squad, just as Five had planed.

"Three, Four!" Five shouted, "Secure kit."

"Sir!" the barked, they carfuly ran to the kit, as Five and One finished off the last wave of droids.

"Ready ion cannon." Five said. Three picked up the mini ion cannon. "Fire on the engines of the drop ship."

A blue beam shot into the bottom of the ship, the ship shuttered. Smoke came from the engines, then the ship crashed.

"Zetas collect the kit." Five said and then the squad picked up their aloted equipment.

The squad moved along the treaches, destroying droids as the moved. They made thier way into a wide opening in the side of the cliff.

"Adviser, conform that this is sector V." One said into his com.

"Positon conformed, Zeta squad." Adviser said.

A loud clanking sound came from the opening.

"Movment detected, sir." Four said. A large crab droid lumbered out into the open. It was modified with extra laser cannons. It began to fire on the squad.

"Armor piercing rounds on leg joints, now!" Five barked.

Three shot at one of it's legs, the rounds shreded the caseing around the joint. Four shot fire rounds into the exposed joint, burning the wires. The droid groaned, but contued to fire.

"One, ion bolt in the optical sensor." Five said, one shot the droid's eye. It stepped back, the ground shook. Three shot apart another leg. The droid fell it moaned, it self destructed in hopes that it would kill the commandos, it didn't.

"Zetas, lamps on!" Barked Five. Their spot lamps one. They went deep into the cave stoping at a pile of dead clones.

"We're close." One said. A loud gargling scream came from deeper in the cave, then at least fifty Geonosisians flew at them. They all shot at them killing some. One sped up and tryed to run a pike though Five. Five doged and shot the Geo.

"Three! Burn 'em." Five shouted. Three attached a flame canester to his DC. He blew flames into the air burning fourty Geos. After the Geos were done screaming, they moved into the cave.

"One, body heat sensor." Five said, One gruted he fliped down another visor and started to look around.

"One klick go left." One said. They went left. They mad their way to a cliff.

"She's down there." One said. A set of clanks came from no where.

"One go and get her, we have to get out of here, now!" Five barked. One attached a hook to the side of the clif, he repleled downwards. He saw her, he felt a weird sensation, but he ignored it.

He landed next to her, her leg was obvously broken.

"Ma'am, can you move?" One asked, he was still fighting the feeling.

"No." She said with a gasp. He hefted her on to his shoulder. "Who are you?"

"Republic commando 0000001" One said and he climbed up the clif. The rest of the squad was holding off the droids. Four sprayed shots at the droids turning five droids into scrap metal.

"Zeta squad, manuver seven. " Five said. Three lanched five anti-armor rounds into the roof of the cave, casing the roof to fall on the droids. Four and Five took the rest out with DCs.

"Zeta squad, how deep are we under?" Five asked. Four looked up at the roof of the cave.

"Three meters, sir." Four said, Three got the message and blow a hole in the roof.

"Zeta advisor, bring in a drop ship, we've found the commander." Five said.

"One is ten klicks away." advisor said. One staired at Barris, he never saw a woman before he was intriged by the featheres of her body.

"Can you stop staring." Barris warned he snaped back to attention. A drop ship flew over head, it lowered and the all jumped in. One set Barris in a cot.

"Uno," One's real name, "Time for debreifing."

"Yes, sir." One said and he went to the rest of the squad. After debeifing they landed to a Assault ship. Then they went to crio, to be cooled down intill needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Some say delta is the best, some say omega is the poster squad of the mutt squads, nobody ever says anything about Zeta, they never get a chance to.

Chapter 2: the new commander.

Five, aka Vic, Three, aka Tri, Four, aka Quad, and One, aka Uno, exited the cryogenic chamber. They snapped on their equiment. As they put their helmets on they revived a messege from Zeta advisor.

"Get your selves down to flight deck three." advisor said. They marched down to the flight deck, as they entered Uno was weirdly happy to see Barris.

"Hello, comandos, I am Luminara Unduli, and this is my padawan Barriss Offe." Luminara said. Barriss's leg was completly healed. Uno smiled under the cover of his helmet, but he didn't know why.

"We have a mission on Hapes to destroy any links to the seprtist. We have come into to some info that the senator may trading the planets loyalty for extra supplies." Luminara said.

"Main objective, and secondary objectives?" Four asked.

"Main objective is to find a supposed warehouse in the goverment sector and destroy it and all it's gaurds. Secondary objective is that if we do find a seperitst warehous we must kill the senator." Luminara said. "My padawan and I will be joining you. Zeta dismissed."

"Zeta, we will split into teams. Me, Three, and Luminara. One and Barriss. Four you will be going to the goverment building looking for any credit transfers to unknown parties." Five said. His newly polished armor shining. "Zeta, dismissed."

The teams spilt up into to diffrent parts of the ship. Five and his team went to the cockpit. Four went to the holo recover. One and Barriss went to the meeting table.

"One, do you have a real name?" Barriss asked.

"Yes, but the kominoians don't like use useing them." One said.

"I'm your commander, right. I order you to tell me." she said jokingly, One didn't take it as a joke.

"Uno, sir!" One shouted. Uno felt stupid, but he tried to hide it as best he could.

"It was a joke." Barriss said. "Lets go over where we're going to search."

They looked over the map of the capital city, meanwhile Vic, Tri, and Luminara were also looking over a map.

"We'll start at midtown and work our way to the industal district." Five said.

"Sir, shouldn't we start in the storage district and make our way to the industal district?" Three suggested.

"It may provide more cover, too." Luminara said.

"Your right, general." Vic said. He put his hand to his helmet. "Four, we'll be making our pass over the city, where are you to be droped?"

"Six klicks from the geverment center, at a Republic embassy." Four responed though his com link.

"Prepair for drop we will make our pass at 10 o'clock." Five said, the squad silently aknolaged.

Uno and Barriss were just finishing making their plans.

"Prepair yourself, ma'am, we will be droping soon." One said.

"And what will you do in the meantime?" Barriss asked.

"Get my equipment ready, ma'am." One said and when to the kit that was on the ship. He took some meshing and straped a bowcaster to his chest and slung a pack onto his back. Then, out of habbit he unsnapped his armor plates, inspected them, and reattached them.

"Uno, fiffy klicks till drop." Vic said.

"Ma'am, are your ready?" One asked. One moves to the air lock to see Four in the airlock. The outside door opened and their was blue flames coming from the jetpack he was wearing. He jumped out the airlock.

Four flew to the embassy. He went into the lobby. The desk clerk looked up then jetted backwards when he saw Quad.

"What... can I do for you, sir?" the clerk asked.

"I need trasport to the goverment district." Four said. He pointed his DC at the clerk.

"Of cource, sir." the clerk said.

Back on the ship, One was ready to jump and was waiting for Barriss to be ready.

"This thing dosn't fit." Barriss said, she was refering to the jetpack on her back.

"Be quiet, Barriss, the commando will keep you safe." Luminara said.

"Yes, master." Barriss said obediantly. She steeped into the airlock the door closed behind her. They jumped acvating their jetpacks.

"We will be landing in ten minutes, general." Said Five.

"I'll be ready." Luminara said.

Meanwhile Four was at the goverment center.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your weapons and armor." A secrirty guard

said.

"The weapons and armor stay and you might live." Four said. The guard pressed a button on his wrist. Ten guards walked up to back up their comrad. They pushed Four making him take one step back. He grabed his deece, the guards had their side arms ready. He attached a gas canester to the DC and shot rounds into the crowds of people, making them scatter. Tear gas filled the room, the guards stood their ground. Four acivated a scrambler in his helmet making the guards unable to call for help. The guards opened fire, having no effect on Four's armor. Four detached the gas canester and attached a silencer. He opened fire, killing three guards. The guards increased their fire power, still no effect. Four decided to stop playing with them, he sprayed rounds at them leaving them dead or dieing on the floor. One pair of footsteps could be heard, they weren't Four's, a large armored man walked into the room, a heavy blaster in his hands.

"On the ground now and I will take you alive." The armored man said. Four took off the silencer and shot at the man. The rounds hit him in the chest, he shuttered but didn't stop. The man opened fire. They missed, apon hitting the ground, the rounds shattered the floor tiles. The man moved slowly forward. Four shot a pipe attached to the wall, it exploded. Setting the rest of the tear gas on fire. Four's armor stood up the the heat, the man's didn't, the armor plates melted around him. He screamed in pain. Four walked to the next room.

Meanwhile, Uno and Barriss were searching the seprtist warehouse.

"Commander, shall we stop and ask around to see if anyone has seen anything?" One asked.

"I told you to call me, Barriss." Barriss said irritably.

"Sorry ma- Barriss." One said, three police crusers closed in on them. One of the speeders went up a few meters, one of the officiers leaned out the window. He shot a round square in the chest of One. He feel, he wasn't hurt he was just winded. The cruisers landed next to them. Six heavly armed officers steped onto te walkway. They had their guns aimed at Barriss. Her lightsaber came to life, exposing it's blue blade.

"Stand down! The man your with is under aressed." one officer said. One moved slowly to reach for his bowcaster, he grabed it and shot at one of the offiecers. It shreeded into the officer's chest. Blood splatterd on to the walkway. The officer fell, dead. The officers hesitated for a moment, a moment to long. Barriss swung her blade into one of the officer's side, he screamed in pain. Barriss was horrified when the officer brought his side arm up to his head and blew a hole in his head. The rest of the officers opened fire, Barriss blocked several bolts. One got to his feet, he got hit with a few more bolts. He charged the bowcaster then shot an officer blowing a huge hole in his chest blood splattered over the entire walkway. Barriss swung her lightsaber, then lunged the blade into an officers chest, he gasped for air. Then slumped on the blade cutting him in half. The last two officers where about to call for help, but One got out two of his side arms and blew holes in their heads. The com link in One's helmet turned on.

"Report to the hotel two buildings down from the republic embassy. " Five said.

"Sir!" One barked.

They made their way to the hotel, they found Luminara, Five, and Three waiting in the lobby..

"One, report." Five barked.

"We found nothing, sir, and we ran into trouble but took care of it." One said. They fallowed Three up to a muti-bed hotel room.

"Where's Four, sir?" Three asked. Five put his hand to his helmet.

"Four, Four, come in." Vic said.

"I'm on my way, Five." Four responded.

They waited, One and Three uncliped their armor and equiment leaving them in their black fatiges. Then after they were done, Five uncliped his armor and equipment. Four entered the room.

"Four reporting!" Quad barked.

"Good, your alive." Vic said. They squad spent the night going over how to get past the threat of the guards. Barriss and Luminara walked to one of the bed rooms, they each got a bed.

"I sence confusion in you, Barriss." Luminara said with her eyes closed.

"It's nothing, master." said Barriss, she turned over in her bed.

"You can't hide your feelings,Barriss." Luminara said.

"it's nothing, master." Barriss said and quickly went to sleep.

the next morning.

The squad woke up when Five made it to his feet.

"Zetas, attention!" Vic barked.

"Sir!" the rest of the squad responded. Five shoved a datapad into each one of their hands.

"Each one of theis contain your patrol sceduals, missions, and jobs. Do not lose them, Zeta dismissed!" Vic said.

Four quickly snapped on his armor plates, he attached a bowcaster to his chest with meshing. Three and One looked over their datapads. Uno was strangly happy to see that all of his patrols were with Barriss.

Five walked back into the room, all armored up.

"Three your with me. Four wake the general, she's your patrol partner." Vic said.

"and me, sir?" One asked, Five ignored the question. Five and Three left the room. Four woke up Luminara, then they left.

One saw Barriss exit her room and head into the fresher. Uno decided that he should proably have a shower. He took off his fatiges, leaving him only in his underwear. He though Barriss had already left the freasher. He walked into the freasher, thinking Barriss left the water running. He took off his underwear. He opened the shower door to see a completly naked Barriss. She screamed. She covered he privets with her arms. After the intial shock, One quickly averted his eyes and replaced his underwear and fatigues.

"Sorry, ma'am." One said awkwardly.

"Just leave!" She said, still naked.

Meanwhile Five and Four were at the goverment center.

Fire teams sealed off one entrace to the building, two heavy guards wear guarding the sealed off entrace.

"Four, Flash-bang, now!" Five said, Four tossed a flash bang, it exploded, the guard were dazed. Four and Five rolled into view and shot the guards in the heads, they slumped over dead. They placed a breaching charge at the door. It exploded, the doors fell in. In the center of the room was the form of the heavy armored man, he was stuck forever, dead, in that position. They moved past him. And made their way to another sealed door, Five kicked it down. In the hallway there was nobody. They moved to an office, the only one in the hall, they opened the door. A short human male looked up. Four pulled out a knife and though the knife into the man's chest. He gargled for a few moments, intill Four got tired of it and just shot him. Five put in a data hacker into a consol slot in the consol. It's light flashed green, Five took it out.

"We have company, sir." Four said looking out the door. He put a clip in his DC. He took a few shots down the hall, the guards fired back. Five attached a anti-armor attachmanet. Five rolled into the hall and shot a round. It exploded, killing four guards and braking the walls. Four ran up to one of them and ejected his viro blade into the man's neck. Then Four swung his arm, his blade still ejected, cutting another man's neck. Five shot two guards in the chest, they fell over dead. Then a very attractive woman walked in to the hall with the dead men. She was wearing a very tight black jumpsuit. She walked, hips swinging, to Four. Four and Five didn't fire.

"Hey there big boys. Why don't you put down those big bad weapons." The woman said.

"Ma'am," Five said, he put his DC to her forehead, "Hands in the air. Your under arrest by the the Grand army of the republic."

She raised her hands in the air. Four took some wire and tied it around her wrists and ankles. Four grabbed her by the back of her collar, dragging her with him, they left the center.

meanwhile.

Three and Luminara were roaming the streets searching any leads they could find.

"Their's someone here, watching us." Luminara said eyes aimed straight forward. Little did they know the person watching them is Sev'rance Tann. Her blue skin covered by a black robe, her red eyes staired, unblinking, at her target. Twenty stories above Sec'rance's target, she jumped. Activating her lightsaber in mid-air. She swung downwards hoping to slice Luminara in half.

Luminara activated her lightsaber and blocked the attack. Three quickly fired on the dark Jedi, she blocked the bolts. Luminara swung hard and fast, Sev'rance barely able to block the attacks.

Sev'rance lowered and kicked out Luminara's legs. Three ran at her knocking Sev'rance over before she could finish Luminara. Sev'rance got angry and swung her blade hard at Three. Three dogged and caught Sev'rance's arm. He landed a uppercut on the chin. She let go of her lightsaber, Three caught the lightsaber.

Sev'rance was bleeding from the mouth. Three swung the bade, he cut off Sev'rance's left arm. She screamed in pain. He took out his DC side arm and shot her in the head.

Three walked over and helped up Luminara.

"Ma'am. I think we know one thing, the CIS is here." Three said.

Later the night.

One and Barriss were out on their patrol. The rest of the team were calling Fleet ops.

"We need a ship over Hapes, we see a real threat in this planet." Luminara said.

"I don't see how one sith proves that the CIS is there." the fleet ops officer said. "And the planet hasn't committed to the CIS, yet. There is no solid reason to bring a ship over Hapes. Unless you find the documents for the money tranfer to the CIS or a droid army, we can not waste a ship. Fleet ops out."

"Clone, did you find any record of tranfers?" Luminara asked.

"Still looking ma'am." Four said, "What do you want done with the prisoner?"

"Bring her to the Republic embassy, they'll send her to a POW camp." Luminara said.

"I'll take her there." Four said.

Meanwhile.

Uno and Barriss were sitting on a bench. Barriss was secretly taking looks at him when he turns away, she had no idea why she was doing it.

"Alright, where should we start?" Barriss asked.

"That looks like a good spot, don't you agree, Barriss?" he pointed towards a bar.

"A bar?" Barriss asked cofused, resisting the urge to look at his crotch plate.

"Best place to get infomation, most of the time it's suprisingly relieable." One said.

They made their way into the bar and got a booth in the back round. One saw a buch of men, maby six or seven, walk into the bar. They varied in age but only by a max of four years. They all had identaical features, but diffrent faces. They were brothers.

They laughed and looked like they genuinly got along. Barriss saw One was stairing at them.

"Are those guy suspicous or something." she asked, he didn't respond. He was having a flash back.

FLASHBACK

One and Two were running down the kill house halls. They dogged blaster fire, blades and the occainal rancor. They were stopped by a closing door.

"Damn!" One shouted.

"Come on, brother, let find another way." Two said quietly, he was always quiet. They ran back down the all and to another cooridor. Two androids jumped at them, they had no weapons, so they fought with their hands. Two started to punch the android's cheast rapidly, it fell backwards. One kicked out the other droid's legs, then finished it by stompping on it's head. They contuied down the hall.

They found a open room. The door they entered from slammed shut. From the floor rose five pillers. Each one having several laser cannons. The pillers began to fire. Two and One knew how to beat them, they ran behind one piller making the rest of the pillers fire on the one piller. The one piller got hit with a massive amount of blaster fire. They did this intill their was one left.

They ran around the last piller, eventually causing the piller to short curicit due to it had to fallow two targets.

A door oppisite of the one they entered opened. They moved though it slammed down, cathing Two's leg.

"One! help!" Two yelled, One was distrught. He tried to pull his leg out from under the door. Something droped from the roof. It was a blaster pistol. A voice of their training Sargent, dread preist, came on.

"You have a dision to make, save your brother or finish the mission." his voice went away. One picked up the blaster, them aimed it at Two.

"Uno, please! Wait, no please don't kill me, I'm not ready to die!" Two yelled, One pulled the trigger.

END FLASHBACK

Barriss looked at One, he was cringing.

"Uno? Uno are you okay?" Barriss asked. Uno's eye started to twitch. "Uno?"

"Ma'am?" Uno asked still veiwing his horrid flashback.

"Yes, I'm here." she was sencing hiss absoulte fear.

"Kill me, do it now..." One said, Barriss was shocked or rather scared.

"Uno, snap out of it." she tried to say quietly.

"I want to go the same way he did." One slid a blaster pistol across the table. "Shot me in the head."

"Uno! Come on we're going home." She said and with that she pulled him back to the hotel.

"One! Your back from you patrol early, unacceptable." Five said, One walked to the room that they used as an armory.

"Five," Said Barriss, "Does One have some mental thing, like he freaks out randomly?"

"He's talking about Two again, eh?" Five said, tottaly uncaring.

"Does he do it often?" Barriss asked she didn't get an awnser. She walked into where One was. he was holding a blaster pistol to his temple.

"Sorry you have to see this ma'am." One said. He was about to pull the trigger when Barriss used to force to push the balster out of his hand.

"Why are you so upset?" Barriss asked. One sighed relizing he wasn't going to be able to end it.

"Two, I killed him in training, I desirve to die." One said. Barriss had a wired feeling that she had to help him. And she did.

the next day

One was on a patrol with Barriss again. They were in the industal district, Barriss was still secretly staring at his crotch plate when he wasn't looking,she didn't know why. They were fallowing a lead Luminara had.

"This is the place." One said looking at the front of the warehouse.

"Shall we go in?" Barriss asked, they walked to the door and tried to open the door, it was locked. One hacked the door's contol panel. The door slid into it's housing. They walked down the long hall way that was behind the door. They walked into a room with one viewport that showed the contents of the warehouse.

They looked though the veiwport they saw row, after row, after row of super battle droids. One pressed his hand to his helmet.

"Five, come in, Five!" He shouted.

"Five, here."

"We have found a warehouse full of droids, at least 1,000." One said, "Location, five, zero,zero, one, machine ave."

"I'm sending Three, Four, and Luminara to help, Five out."

"One look at this." Barriss said distantly, he looked back out the veiw port. All the droids had a single red light under their left shoulder turn on. Then a simtanious clank as the droids turned on. They took one step, the sound of that filled the room. Then a large door opened, the droids marched out.

Barriss and One ran outside to see all the warehouses were containing droids, they were spilling into the street.

"By my estmation their are twenty thousand here, way more than we can handle." One said.

In the sky five sepritst battle ships moved over the city. On all the screens of the city, witch were everywhere, came on it showed the senator and a old man, maby sixty.

"People of Hapes, we are under the protection of the great Count Dooku!" the senator said.

"Greetings. I will spare no expence to protect Hapes, but I need something from you. I need all the production that goes to the Republic to be sent to the Cofedercy of Independent Sytems." Dooku said.

The droids moved down diffrent streets to cover the entire city in droids.

"Five, we have trouble." One said, his com link crackled on.

"We planed for this." A voice on the other side said. Then a loud boom came from the sky. They looked up, three of the five battle ships exploded. Then an entire republic fleet zoomed into veiw.

A laser came from one of the ships, it hit the goverment center. The building exploded into a huge fire ball. The rest of the republic ships released their missiles onto the city. The ground shook as the city exploded. One saw the rest of the squad and Luminara running towards them. A drop ship landed by them and they all got in.

"Good job, mission complete." Luminara said.

Thanks goes out to RCMgamer218, read and review his stories as well as mine. I really apeatiate them! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Nine.. Oh Nine, we miss you.

Chapter4: unknown reasons

Four weeks after the destruction of Hapes.

Zeta squad, Luminara and Barriss, were on a ship orbiting Talravin. The hanger was on red alert.

"All polites to your ship!" the voice over the intercom said. "Red alert, evacuate the engine area!"

Zeta squad moved to their assigned dropship, Barriss and Luminara was with them. The ship's engines were having a meltdown that would possably destroy the ship.

"Polite! Bring us down to the planet!" Luminara yelled.

"What's our mission?" Barriss asked, the question was directed at Uno.

"We're here to stop the dictator, he broke his deal with the Republic, and now we have to kill him." One responded. "Plus, he has broken the law that says that the people all the rights of the republic."

The ship shuddered, a explosion from the rear of the ship. The dropship lifted off the ground and flew out the open hatch of the hanger. Other ships were fallowing them. They zoomed into the planet's atmosphere.

"We'll be landing at the rebel base in one minute." the polite said. The ship lowered it self to the rebel base, the rest of the ships fallowed.

Zeta squad jumped out of the ship, Luminara and Barriss jumped too.

A man in a old, tattered commander's uniform walked up to them.

"Welcome, master Jedi! Thank you for coming." the man said as the rest of the ships landed.

"We need to see you battle plans." Luminara said quickly. The man motion to a half destroyed brick building. They went to a room with a table in the center, it had a map on it.

"I'm General Lee by the way." The man said.

"I'm Luminara, and this is my padawan learner, Barriss Offee. They are Zeta squad."

"Lets start, I see that you brought your army with you. So they can go with my second regiment and spearhead into the enemy lines." Lee said. "You and your squad can sneak into the dictator's base and kill him."

"General Lee!" a woman from outside yelled. They all walked out. The woman was bleeding from her stoumch, she was shot there.

"Oh no!" General Lee said, he gray hair shimering in the light. "Is it dead?"

"Yes." the woman started to cry. General Lee put his hand on her shoulder.

"Go tell the father, he needs to know." Lee said. It became obvois to everyone then that the woman WAS pregnet and that Lee cared for his soilders very much. "But first go get yourself fixed up."

The woman walked sadly away.

"Sorry about that," Lee said, "Now our spearhead operation begins tonight, so prepair your troops."

Lee walked away, Zeta squad went into the camp to find out their job.

They found out their job, it was to destroy an outpost that will give away their troop movement.

"Come on Barriss, time to leave for the mission." One said, Barriss was packing her weaopons and equitment.

"I know, One." Barriss said with a little snip in her voice. She finished and walked to One, together they walked to the rest of the squad. They mounted their speeder bikes and sped off.

The wind blew off Barriss' hood, exposing her beautiful black hair. She replced her hood and kept on looking forward.

When Barriss and Zeta squad were 100 meters from the out post they stopped, Zeta squad crawled in the prone position to where they could see the out post.

"I spot, twenty five on patroling guards. By my estmate at most 50 others in tents." Four said.

"Commander, do you sence any thing else?" Five asked. Barriss consertrated for a moment.

"No, it's safe." Barriss said, Five did some compicated hand signals. The rest of the squad raised their DCs and fired canesters. They exploded over the outpost and set the tents on fire.

They guards charged their position. Barriss actvated her lightsaber.

Zeta squad fired on them. Barriss swung her blade lopping off two guard's heads. Five stabbed his viroblade into a guard's stomch, then took his DC pistol and shot him into the guard's head. Four threw a knife into a guard's neck. One broke two guys neck. Three shot the rest of them with his DC.

A clap of lighting came across the sky, a boom came after. Rain fell it washed over their bodies. Then a yell, a laser blue bolt hit Barriss. Then another flash of lighting, then a explosin. It knocked the squad off their feet.

"Barriss!" One tried to yell, but he was in shell shock. Men ran came from out of no where and took Barriss. They dragged her away, One tried to crawl, he made it all of two feet then fell back in the mud. Another cannon round hit near by. Five picked himself up, then heaved his squad mates to their feet.

"Come on we have to get back to the base." Five said, One was going to protest, but there was no use. They stumbled back to the base though the quickly thicking mud. On a high rock in front of the base, stood Genral Lee. Soilders were moving straight forward towards the dictator's base. Luminara ran towards them.

"Where's Barriss?" She asked, Five looked down.

"They took her." Three said, Luminara sighed.

"She's still alive." Luminara said, One sighed with relive. "Come, we have to accompany General Lee into battle."

They ran to the rock Lee was standing on. Lee climbed down the rock.

"Come on soilders! To the frount lines!" He was exited, his gray hair was wet down. They ran to the front of the army, thay all stood on a ridge. A army matching the size of the reble's army was waiting.

General Lee pulled out a virosword and raised it high. He swung it down, a loud yell fallowed and then the armies charged at each other.

Meanwhile.

Barriss woke with a sharp pain in her head, she was in a cage. A guard stood in front of the cage.

"Where am I?" Barriss asked, a man with a little, seven year old girl walked by.

"Why does it matter, your just here to pleasure us?" the guard responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Barriss asked.

"You find out, in time." the guard responded, then he looked at her, "Feel bad for ya, your pretty."

"You will let me out of this cage." Barriss tried to mind trick him.

"No, I won't." the guard said, "Your first.....preformace is in an hour."

"What do you mean by preformance?" Barriss asked. The guard threw three strings into the cage.

"Make sure the outfit fits." The guard said.

"You only gave me three stings." Barriss said, the guard pulled out the strings.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were a ol'natural type of person." the guard said sarcasticly. "Get undressed, you'll star after your done geting undressed."

"No." Barriss said angerly. The guard sighed, annoyed.

"For every time you say no, we will kill a child." The guard, Barriss senced he wasn't lieing.

Barriss walked onto the stage, and could hear whistling as the soldiers looked at her naked body. She'd rather die than dance for these men, but when she looked at the innocent people with the blasters to their heads, she knew she had to do it for their safety. The music started and Barriss began simply stepping to the music while waving her arms. She then did a couple of kicks, and the men whistled again at seeing her body move like that. Barriss then started dancing faster, and eventually did a couple of thrusts and shook her chest, and the men clapped and whistled even louder. After continuing this for over two hours, she was exhausted and fell to floor and the soldiers booed and yelled.

"Keep dancing!"

"Maybe she needs to be "punished" for her disobedience."

"Please...don't kill those innocent people..."

"We weren't planning to but..."

The man motioned his hand, and five blaster shots could be heard, and Barriss closed her eyes and began to cry, sensing the death, she opened her eyes and saw every soldier moving towards her, smiling their perverted smiles, and Barriss tried to get away, but one of the got a hold of her arm and threw her down onto the stage floor and got on top of her, forcing Barriss to perform hand jobs, and other things that this would make the first of many horrible nights. The next morning, Barriss awoke beaten, cut, and with an extreme pain between her legs.

Meanwhile.

Luminara had been wincing in her sleep, but now the reble army was marching proudly after their huge victory after they defeated the opposing army. General Lee was shot in the battle, but was recovering nicely for a 71 year old man. Zeta squad relized that if General Lee was killed, the armies moral would plumit, making it impossabe to win.

The woman who they had seen before was helping Lee to recover.

"General, may I ask, how far are we from the dictator's base?" Five asked.

"fifty kilometers." General Lee responded. One was devistated at that news. He wasn't sure why."and after we get to twenty-five kilometers away, we'll have to fight our way all of the way to the base."

The army trugged though the mud.

Four days later.

Barriss painfully walked around the camp. It was hard to walk since she gets gang raped every few hours for the past four days, all she had to hope for was that she doesn't get pregnant, that Uno and the others save her. She didn't know, but seeing Uno's face made her smile, is it possible that she loves him?

"No! Love is a forbidden emotion for a Jedi, the Council would never allow it! Besides, even if I do love Uno, I don't think I'll ever be able to trust men again."

Barriss could hear a small girls crying while she thought about Uno, and when she looked around, she saw a soldier raping the seven year old girl. Barriss wanted to help, but if she did, it's possible that her and the girl would be killed, so she just watched in horror until the man was done. He got up, and spat in her mouth before walking away with a smile on his face. Barriss then walked over, ignoring her pain, and help the girl up.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so...*sniff*...I don't get it..."

"What?"

"Why does my father hurt me like that?"

"That man was your father?!"

"Mm-hmm"

"Where's you mother?"

"My father killed her..."

"Oh you poor thing...you need someone to take care of you intill we can find you a new mommy."

"Will you be my new mommy?"

".........Of course....what's your name?"

"Ashley."

meanwhile

"Go go go!" Five yelled, Zeta squad moved into the treanches as the first cannon rounds landed. One pulled himself up, he put his DC over the edge and firred on the opposing forces. Three tossed a grenade into their ranks, they tried to scatter, they didn't make it. The two armies poured into the treaches. Zeta squad moved out of the treanch and ran to the oppisite treanch. They jumped in.

Zeta let loose round after round, cutting down the enemies numbers.

Ten trooperes stood their ground, and fired back. The bolts hit zeta squad but it did little damage. One unstarraped the bowcaster from his chest, he charged it and fired it, the bolt hit a trooper in the chest. The bolt shredded the man's armor then his under shirt, leving the man with a hole in his chest. Three took out his viroblade and stabbed a trooper in the upperchest, the trooper gagged blood leaked out of his mouth.

"Burn 'em!" Five yelled, the rest of the squad attached a flame gas canester and blew flames across the treanch. The troops screamed as the soil burned around them. A rush of troops could be heard comeing towards the treanch. Rebel troops jumped over the flaming treanch.

Zeta ran out of it and rushed towards another treanch.

two days later

"No! I won't!" Barriss yelled at the guard. He was going to make her "do it" with another woman.

"You will or we'll kill the citzens, don't you remamber stupid?" the guard said, the guard was smiling evily. The sound of chains came towards Barriss' cage, a human woman, who looked younger than Barriss, was thrown in to the cage. The woman wore nothing. The woman started to strip Barriss, Barriss didn't fight it, she just cryed and took it. The woman finished stripping Barriss, the men on the outside howled. The woman shoved her head in between Barriss' legs, for the first time she was being raped and pleasered at the same time. Barriss didn't want to give the men any more but she couldn't hold back her moans of pleaser. The man howled, she was feeling a strange mix of emotions, sadness, fear, and ultiment pleasure.

"Stop! Please!" Barriss cried out, the woman kept sucking. Barriss was coming close to her peak. Sweat came to her brow, her legs flexed as she reached her peak.

"Come on! Other way around?"

Barriss moved to where her head was in between the woman's legs. Barriss stuck out her toungh in to the woman's spot. She started to lick, the woman moaned with pleaser. Before Barriss knew it, the woman grabed the back of Barriss' head and shoved it deeper into the woman's spot. Barriss' thongh went deep with in to woman, making the woman moan. As the woman got closer to her peak, The woman dug her finger nails into Barriss' back. The woman reached her peak. She screamed out in pleaser.

Four days later.

Two soldiers forced Barriss and Ashley onto the stage, and as usual, the men whistled and howled at the sight of two naked females.

"We've noticed that you two have become extremely close, we figured it'd be fun to watch you two pleasure each other for us."

"NO! I WON'T DO SUCH A THING TO MY DAUGHTER!" Barriss said.

"Then we'll just kill her."

Barriss was heartbroken at the thought of Ashley being killed, but it'd be more merciful then raping her. Ashley then grabbed Barriss hand to get her attention.

"Just do it mommy......I don't wanna die...." Ashley said.

Ashley then laid on her back and spread her legs apart, and Barriss began to cry.

"I'm sorry Ashley." Barriss sobbing

Ashley thought that meant Barriss wasn't going to do it, but the next thing she knew, Barriss head was between Ashley's legs, and sucking her spot getting a bunch of whistling and howling from the soldiers. Ashley wanted to try to be like her mom and keep the soldiers from enjoying the "show" as much as possible, but quickly began moaning from pleasure. After an hour of Barriss sucking her own daughter, she got on her back, mean it was Ashley's turn to suck.

"I'm sorry mommy."

Ashley began sucking Barriss spot, and it was the same result; the soldiers were cheering and Barriss was moaning. After another hour, Ashley stopped sucking, and both their faces was covered with tears, and it got even worse when the soldiers gang raped the two.....again, and again, and again, but this time, Barriss held Ashley's hand, the only thing the two actually enjoyed about this whole expirence.

Barriss and Ashley limped back to their tent when Barriss stopped suddenly and began crying.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

".......(sob)........Because of what I just did to you......."

"It's okay mommy..........I'm used to it."

"But you shouldn't be.........you're too kind and sweet to be treated this way and live this life!"

"I've been living this life for two years.......it's okay."

"Two years?!"

Ashley just nodded and Barriss got on her knees and hugged Ashley. Barriss then rubbed her thumb over Ashley's left eybrow, secretly performing the Sith technique; Memory rub, erasing the memory of Barriss sucking Ashley, and Ashley sucking Barriss.

a/n : that was even disturbing to me

two days later

The rebel army came up on the ridge overlooking the dictator's base. The rebel cannons began to pound the outside walls of the dictator's base. The base's wall started to crumble. Zeta squad ran fast twards an opening in the wall.

Their DCs opened fire on the troops that were pouring out into the outside. Their rounds cut into the enamie's torsos. Blood covered the ground. General Lee could be seen looking over the battle.

It would be where Barriss decideds that Ashley needs someone to care for her Barriss was thrown into a cabin by two soldiers, and when she looked up, she saw a man looking at her with a sadistic smile, and she began crawling away, but the man got on top of her.

"Hello there pretty thing. Tonight, you're given the honor of pleasuring me."

"I think I'll pass."

"You and I both know what will happen if you refuse."

Barriss sighed and let the man touch and kiss her body, but she still cried as he took his clothes off and traced her body with his "thing". Once he finished, he stuck it in her mouth and she began pleasuring him, but getting tired of being treated like a whore, Barriss bit his thing and got it out of her mouth before trying to run. However, the man grabbed her ankle and dragged her back and began beating her. He finished it off by punching her spot and she cried in pain. Once the man finished laughing, he put himself back in Barriss' mouth and began pleasuring him again for thirty minutes before he pulled it out and stuck it in her spot. But right before he could do anything else, the door was busted down and when the dictator and Barriss looked up, they saw Uno, and you could tell he was furious by the sight. He pulled the man off of Barriss and punched his neck seven times with the fist that had the vibro-blade gauntlet, and when the man was killed, Uno threw him to the side and looked at Barriss, who was in the fiedal position, shaking, and crying. Uno then carefully picked Barriss up and proceeded to carry her out of the camp when she stopped him.

"Wait! There's someone else we need to get!"

Barriss got out of Uno's arms and ran through the camp until she saw Ashley, who was scared stiff by all the explosions and screaming, but when she saw Barriss, she ran towards her and Barriss hugged and picked her up.

"Mommy!"

"Ashley! Thank goodness you're alive sweetheart! Uno, this is that someone I told you about, Uno, meet my adopted daughter; Ashley.

"Adopted daughter?!"

"A few days after I arrived, I met Ashley after she was raped by her own father, and I took upon myself to find a new mother for her, but we grew close, and I asked Ashley if she wanted me to be her mom, and said yes. Uno, can you please make sure she gets onto the Cruiser safely?"

"For you ma'am? Of course." One said. Uno lifted Ashley over his shoulder, then he moved to find Luminara. Cannon rounds crashed into buildings, sending shrapnel into the air. Uno commed Five.

"Five, Five! Come in I found the commander." One said.

"One, come find us at the east wall." Five responded. One ran though the exploding building, he found a sheet and wraped Barriss in it. One ran with them on his back. A soilder jumped in front of them, he shot a slug into One's chest. It winded One, but One shot back killing the trooper.

Overhead a drop ship landed in front of them. The side door opened, Zeta squad and Luminara were standing their. One hid Ashley behind him.

"Ashley, climb into my pack." One said, it was just big enough for her to fit in. One climbed in with Barriss, Luminara took Barriss, got a medic to check her out.

"Piolit bring us to the cruiser." five said

A huge shout out to RCMgammer218, read and review his stories.


	4. Chapter 4

NAME: Nine

EYE COLOR: One Brown, other cyborg

HEIGHT: Seven feet (6 inches taller than regular clone)

WEIGHT: 250 lbs.

ASSIGNMENT: Recovery...

Chapter 4: Brothers

Two weeks later

Zeta squad was in their bunk discusing what to do with Ashley.

"I say we just turn her in and be done with it." Four said annoyed, One shot him a look.

"She's good for moral, not just for us, but every clone that has met her." Five said. Three yawned, the ship shuddered as it exited hyperspace. The hanger's door shuttered and slowly opened then clunked when they stopped. The docking ship alarm went off, it stopped.

"Anyway.... Ashley will stay in till she causes trouble." Five commanded.

"Yes, sir." Four mocked. The door slid open, Ashley and Barriss walked in.

"Hello, commander. Ashley." Three said. Ashley smiled at him. "What can we do for ya?"

"Their's someone in the docking bay waiting for you." Barriss said.

"Can I come, daddy?" Ashley asked, One didn't know who she was talking to but everyone looked at him.

"Uhhh... Of cource..... Sweety." One said awkwardly. Zeta squad got to their feet, the walked walked to the hangar bay. One was happy that Luminara wouldn't find out about Ashley, because she's on a mission delivering Nute Gunray to prision.

They moved into the hanger bay. A man in blue ARC aromor walked up to them, the man had 6 inches on them. The man walked over to Zeta squad and romoved his helmet. His right eye flashed red. A smile came apon his face.

"Hello, little brothers!" he shouted and wraped them in a big hug. He pulled off his left glove exposing a metal forearm and hand.

"Hi, big brother. Can you stop crushing us." One said. He let go, he looked down to Ashley. He frowned slightly.

"And who's this?" he asked, Ashley stepped back scared for a while. One patted her head.

"We rescued her from slavery." One said carfully, "The commander has taken under her wing, as have we."

Nine laughed, then picked up the small girl a twirled her around, "That's good, I thought we might of had a cute stow-away on our hands." he said rather like a grandfather.

"Who are we talkin' to here?" a man said from behind them. They turned around to see two men in fire red ARC armor.

"Shut up, Eight!" Nine said, he set Ashley on his shoulders.

"Geeze, the servise maids are getting younger and younger every day." Eight said. Ashley dug her face into Nine's chest, she started to cry. Nine patted her head, "Awww...the baby want a bottle?"

"Eight...." Seven warned.

"Shut up! Why don't you run home to your mom, little girl, oh wait. You don't have one, or one that likes you anyway." Eight said. Ashley jumped down and ran out of the hangar bay. Nine grabbed Eight, he pushed him agenced a drop ship. Nine was about to punch when Seven got a head lock on him. Eight punched Nine in the face, making him bleed from the nose and mouth. Nine gagged from the headlock that he was in. Seven let go and Eight gave Nine one last punch.

Zeta squad moved in after Seven and Eight left. Five and Four heved him up so they were carring his weight.

"Why are they here?" Three asked. Out of breath Nine just shook his head.

"Do you need to go the med bay?" Five asked. Nine caught his breath.

"No, just take me to the bunk." Nine said. The walked him to their bunk. Nine sat on an open bunk. He looked kind of upset, he was upset that he let his little brothers' sweet little girl get picked on.

"I guess we should go check on Ashley." One said. "Nine, you coming?"

Nine shook his head no. Zeta squad walked to where they thought she would be, Barriss' room. They were right. Ashley was crying into Barriss' robe.

"I'll never let him do that again." Barriss said quietly. One sat on the other side of Ashley.

"It's okay, Eight will leave you alone now." One said. Ashley put her head into his side.

"Who's Eight?" Barriss asked.

"A brother of ours." One said, "Ashley, Nine would still like to see you."

"Are you sure?" Ashley said, Ashley walked with Zeta squad to their bunk. The door slid open, they saw Nine shirtless. They saw that metal was sped all across the top of his chest and arms. Ashley stepped back.

"Don't be scared. I'm still me." Nine said. He quickly replaced his shirt, Ashley just stepped back then ran back to Barriss' room. Nine looked on the brink of crying.

"Nine-"

"Quiet! I'm going out." he commanded.

meanwhile

Barris walked into her room to hear Ashley crying from the closet. Barris opened the door to see Ashley knees to her chest arms around her legs. She was crying.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Barriss asked, she sat next to her.

"Nine is a.... monster!" Ashley cried out.

"He's not a monster, he just has a bad.... accadent, he's still like us." Barriss said.

"No! He's an it, it is a monster!" said Ashley.

"Ashley, he has feeling just like us." Barriss said.

"That thing is just like the droids, nothing." Ashley shouted, then a thud on the door was heard. Barriss stood and went to the door, then opened it. In the door way stood Nine. Tears streamed down Nine's face, it was the only clone that Barriss had seen cry. She didn't judge him.

"Nine-" Barriss started, Nine just slowly walked away.

"Ashley. You hurt him, more than he already he has been." Barriss said.

"He doesn't have feelings," Ashley said.

Meanwhile.

Nine began to punch the punchingbag. He punched so fast and hard he started to sweat after the first ten minutes. He didn't stop. He punched and punched, intill he broke the bag. He layed on the branch press, then he did reps. Sweat soaked his cloathing, he stood and went to a tredmil, then he ran. His bod was beging for him to stop.

"Got to be normal." He told himself. He dead lifted 200 pounds, over and over he wanted to stop. He couldn't. This went on for twelve hours. Then he took a five minute food and drink brake, then right back to lifting.

meanwhile.

"Where's Nine?" Five asked angerly. Zeta squad ran down the halls of the ship looking for Nine. One checked Barriss' room.

"Is Nine her?" One asked, Barriss glared at Ashley. Ashley looked away, she moved away to her play things.

"No, he ran of after Ashley said some things." Barriss said.

"What things?" One asked. Barriss sat on the bed, she looked to see if Ashley was listening, she wasn't.

"She called Nine a feelingless machine." Barriss said, One spun around and put his weight on the wall. Barriss looked at him, him in his slightly form fitting fatiuges, she coluld she the musels of his back.

"Stop staring, Barriss!" Barriss thought to herself. Everyday she found it harder to tell herself she didn't love him. "Maby I do love him." she thought, but she was too afaid to tell him her feelings because he might not feel the same way.

"Can you sence where he is?" One asked, Barriss conentraited on finding him on the ship.

"He's some where in the recretaion area." Barriss said. One walked to the door.

"I'm gonna go find him, wanna come?" One asked, Barriss realy had nothing better to do.

"Yes, Ashley. Your comming with us." Barriss called. Ashley walked out into the room.

"Okay, Mommy." Ashley said sweetly. They all walked to the recreation area, passing the occasonal white armored trooper. They made it into the recreention area, the smell of sweat was in the air. They looked around looking for Nine, they saw him in a weight room, alone. They tried to open the door it was locked.

"Barriss, you have a key right?" One asked.

"Yeah, but we have to log it in the consol over their." Barriss said, pointing to a consol at the end of the hallway.

"Ashley, stay here." One commanded.

"Okay, daddy." Ashley said and went to watch Nine. Nine was bench lifting 300 lbs. Ashley saw him turn his head and vomit. The weight crashed to his chest. Ashley saw that he couldn't get the weight back up, he started to choke.

"Daddy! Uncle Nine needs help!" Ashley called, One ran over. Ashley took notice that she suddenly thought he was a person, her uncle. One smashed though the traspisteel door, he help Nine get the weight off him. Ashley ran in, Nine looked at her in extream saddness.

"I'm sorry!" Ashley cried out, she hugged Nine, Nine hugged back. A smile came apon his face.

"Uncle Nine, eh?"

A few days later.

"Mommy, do you love daddy?" Ashley asked, the question was tottaly of guard, especially at nine at night. Barriss thought for a moment. Barriss saw that Ashley was paying attention very close attention.

"Mommy?" Ashely asked, Barriss was still thinking.

"Yes, I do love him." Barriss said to her own shock. She thought that she was just saying that she loved him, but she knew she truly did love him.

"Okay, Mommy." Ashley said, Ashley went to her cot and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The clones are made to fight no to love. You have nothing to worry about Master Luminara- Twan We.

Chapter 5: second battle of Geonisis

Ashley had to be hidden because Luminara was back so she spent all her time in Barriss' room. Barriss was currently with Luminara on the bridge of the ship. One was with the rest of the squad geting some extra training in.

The door on the room slid open, a clone trooper, with out his armor, walked in.

Ashley looked up, "Hello uncle trooper, what are you doing her."

She went back to playing with her toys.

"Your parents told me to watch you." He said and locked the door. He grabbed her arms hard.

"Ouch! Your hurting me." Ashley yelled.

"I know you do somthing that non of us get any of around here." He said, he picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He pulled off his pants, then his underware. "Suck!"

"No!" she started to scream when he pulled out a blaster.

"Scream and die." he said, she was about to scream because she didn't think he'd accualy kill her, "I'll kill you mom and dad if you scream."

She closed her eyes and began to suck. He moaned. She sucked for the longest time before he reached his peak. He wasn't finished he flipped her so she was on bottom. He thirsted himself inside. He trusted for a while before a blade protuted out of his chest. He was pulled off her.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" Nine asked very conserned.

"Why did he try to?" Ahsley asked, Nine hugged her, Nine pressed a button on the intercom.

"Call a clean up crew to my current position." He took his finger off the intercom. "I don't know, but he was wrong. I know this will be hard, but try to forget about it."

Ashely looked up at him, "Can you help?"

"I'll try this one technic," Nine said, he pulled out a round disk and tied a string to it, he waved it in front of her eyes. "Navik, navik, navik, Alquono deg apprefaron, navik, navik, navik."

Ashley fell over Nine caught her, he took her to the other room, She woke up again, "Oh, Hello, uncle Nine. When did you come in?"

"Lets play, while some troopers clean your mother's room." Nine said, she grabbed a toy and Nine began to play with her. The clean up crew and cleaned up the mess.

Meanwhile

"Come on, Zetas. Let's go!" Nine barked, they ran down the hall towards the breifing room. They stopped as the doors slowly opened. They walked in. Barriss and Luminara were waiting in the center of the room.

"Zeta, you have an assignment," Luminara said, "her."

A woman with red hair walked in, it was the woman who Five and Four arrested.

"Her!?" Five and Four asked. "What are we supposed to do with her?"

"Keep an eye on her, she's a super spy and she will help on your missions." Barriss said, Four gruted.

"Zeta, dismissed!" Five barked and the squad when there diffrent ways, One sated behind to talk to Barriss.

"Uno, I felt something was wrong. But it's gone now, it's still bothering me." Barriss said.

"Let talk about it later, I'm sure Ashley's board." Uno said and started to walk to Barriss' room.

"Uno?" Barriss inquard, Uno looked at her while they were walking.

"Yes, Barriss?" One asked.

Ask him! Barriss thought, Ask him if he loves you!, "Uno do you.....nevermind."

"Ooookkkaaayyy then." They walked down the hallway silently. Barriss was mentaly kicking herself for not asking him. Uno had no reason to really think about anything so he started to guess what her question might have been. They were in a long hallway alone, Barriss suddenly had an impulse, she grabbed Uno, spun him around and kissed him. He struggled for a moment , then he started to return the kiss. Placing his hands on her butt. They kept on kissing.

They kept on kissing down the hall, down to Barriss room. They moved into her room, Uno got tossed onto the bed. In the other room, Nine was playing with Ashley. He heard someone come in. He slipped the door open just a crack. He saw Uno kissing Barriss. He closed the door and locked it.

"Ahsley, sweetheart, put these earplugs in and go to sleep." Nine said, Asley obayed. Nine relized he didn't have any more earplugs.

In the other room, One tossed his shirt causly aside. She removed her shirt when he layed in the bed. He removed her skirt. He admired her beatiful body. She removed his pants as he did. They moved under the covers.

In the other room ten minutes later.

Nine lay in the fetal position on he floor as he lisened to his little brother become a man.

"YES! YES! MORE! MORE! UNO! UNO! HARDER! HARDER! FASTER! HERE! TOUCH ME HERE!" Barriss screamed, Nine was trying to not vomit on the floor. "UNO! UNO! TALK TO ME DIRTY!"

Nine tried not to hear what his brother said, he couldn't help it. Nine was looking for anyway out of the room, Nine was suprised that nobody heard her screaming. She obvoisly liked it rough. Nine coudn't find a way out, so he sat there listening to things he can never unhear. After he was sure they were done and asleep, he moved out of the room.

But they wern't asleep, Barriss was sucking Uno's member, not that he was looking, but she had him deep in her mouth, Nine couldn't see One's memeber. Luckly the didn't notice Nine so he snuck out the door. He ran to find a freasher he could vomit in.

Meanwhile

"Get off me." Four grunted, and pushed Jade Korm'ik, the spy, off him. "Ma'am I'm tring to get some sleep."

"Come on, I can take three guys at once, if you know what I'm mean." Jade said, Four turned over and tryes to get some sleep.

"Anyone see Uno?" Five asked, Four gruted and threw a boot at him.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to get some sleep!" Four said. Five sighed and went to sleep too.

Meanwhile

"UNO! UNO! HERE! HERE! I WANT YOU!"

Ashley woke because she heard screaming, the earpluges didn't help much. She walked slowly to the door. She saw HER mommy and daddy do things she did when she was a slave. She started to cry. She ran back to her bed and sobbed. They kept of making love while Ashley cried in the other room.

"Oh, Uno. That was wonderful!" Barriss sighed. She relized One was still out of breath. One lifted his wrist guantlent and saw he had six messages from Five.

"I hope it was." One said. Barriss nuzzled his neck. Nether of them heard Ashley crying.

Uno put his cheek on her forehead and then they fell alseep. Nine snuck in the door and went to Ashley.

"Why are you crying?" Nine asked, he patted her head and hugged her.

"Why did daddy rape mommy?" Ashley asked.

"He didn't rape her, he did something that moms and dads do when they love eachother, and on some occations, you get a new brother or sister." Nine said. "How do you know about rape anyway?"

"Didn't dad tell you? I was a slave and they made me do those things, mom called it rape." Ashley said, Nine didn't know she was that kind of slave.

"Don't worrie your pretty little head, just know the love each other." Nine said.

Ashley nodded and went back to sleep.

The next morning.

One walked back to his bunk. Tired when he slid open the door, Five immediatly woke and sat up.

"Where were you?" Vic asked. One layed down on the bunk.

"Getting some extra training in. "One lied, he closed his eyes, Five grunted.

"You smell like it, too, go hit the showers." Five said. One stood and went to the shower. He quickly washed himself, he dressed and went back to his bunk. He saw his squad all dressed up in armor.

"Come on, plates on. We have to be in the larty in ten minutes." Three said, cockin his deece.

"Okay." One said, he quickly snaped on his armor plates and they, with Jade, walked to the hanger. They got in the larty. One smiled under his helmet. He could see Barriss smile, when she saw him. They larty lifted of the floor and moved out of the hangar and off to geonisis.

"Barriss, you memorized the map, right?" Luminara asked.

"Yes, master. Every turn, curve, and juntion." Barriss said. Luminara sighed.

"I felt a distrubence in the force comming from your area of the ship, know anything about that?" Luminara asked.

"No, nothing." Barriss said. Uno tried to hold back his laughs. The larty shook as it enetered the atmosphere. The slits in the door opened and they could see the red dust spun up into the air.

"I need some one to accomany Barriss on her mission." Luminara said. The squad looked at One, Uno rasied his hand. "Okay, good. You won't be able to accompany though the entire mission, your job is too give her covering fire intill she makes into the tunnels."

"Yes, general." One barked the ship landed. The door opened, Barriss and Luminara were temperaly blinded by the light.

They steped on to the ground and fallowed Luminara to a breifing area. A tall brown haired man stood next to a Torgana, maby fiftteen.

"Hello, Master Luminara." The man said.

"Hello, I am Luminara and this is my padawan Barriss Offe." Luminara said.

"Padawan learner, Barriss Offe at your service." Barriss said, Uno frowned at how Barriss was forced to act so polite.

"Hi, I'm Ahsoka." The torgana said, Ahsoka and Barriss walked away fallowed by One.

"Who's the guy fallowing us?" Ashoka wispered to Barriss. Barriss giggled.

"His name is Uno. He's going to give us covering fire, while we go to the tunnels." She said.

"Sounds like to know him, know know him." Ahsoka giggled.

"Why would you say that?" Barriss asked, she looked away, she was getting awfuly hot in her black robes.

"His name is Uno." Ahsoka said, she changed her voice so she sounded distant.

"I didn't say it like that!" Barriss said, Ahsoka laughed.

"Okay, okay." Ahsoka said, the walked twards their target spot.

Meanwhile.

The rest of Zeta squad where marching in the ranks of troopers. Jade was wearing armor plates that showed off her "features."

"This is a stupid plan." Three gruted, he checked the sights on his DC.

"Yeah, this Skywalker guy is a real windbag." Four said, Jade hugged him from behind.

"Let go! We are in battle." Four shouted.

"Lets go over there and we can have a battle of our own." Jade said.

"What did I say about touching me!" Four shouted. "And why do you keep wanting me alone?"

The firing began, they stayed in their ranks and fired back. A few troopers fell with caderized holes in them. Three fired hitting several droid, they somehow stood up to the force of the shots. Four threw a droid popper and it popped the droids. Jade pulled out a

Blackhand Annihilator and skillfuly put rounds into the chests of several droids casing them to melt from the chest. Four looked at her as she took down a superbattle droid. She smiled when she saw him staring.

Meanwhile

Barriss and Ahsoka shimmied along the edge closly fallowed by Uno. He found out that they really didn't need him there.

"Here. Right behind this wall." Barriss said, Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and cut open a hole in the rock face. They dissappeared into the hole. One waited by the tunnel intill he was sure they found their way in safely. After that he shimmied along the cliff and moved to join the rest of his squad. One ran into the ranks and began firing. Then a door on the droid factory opened. Several unknown tank like things floated out. One of the armor plates moved back and missiles fired and crashed into the ranks of trooppers.

One of the missiles hit near Jade. He was tossed into the air and then crashed to the ground in a mass of flesh. One of her back armor plates cracked then shaddered. Four apon seeing this ran to her, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. He ran to a near by medic station.

She was taken under a medic's skilled hands and the medic removed the armor shards from her back. He pushed her on to her back and removed her breast plates and cut open her shirt. Four was watiching all this happening. The medic gave her a dose of painkillers and left to treat another soilder.

"I saw you stairing." Jade laughed. Four pretended to not know what she was talking about.

"I was just conserned I have to explain why you died, ma'am."Four said. Jade saw stright though his lie.

"Yeah, yeah.....how big are you?" She smiled. Four was suprised at the question.

"I'm about six feet and six inches tall." Four sat down. A exposion happened near by and the ground shook.

"That's not what I ment." Jade said, Four though of what she could have possiably ment.

"I'm about 200 pounds, ma'am." Four said, Jade laughed. She shook her head.

"That's still not what I ment." Jade said.

Meanwhile

One took cover as missiles hit the ground. The heavy thud of firing heavy cannons wern't effecting the tanks at all. Red dust spun around, clinging to his armor. He contued to fire with no avail. A Geo flew over head, One raised his DC he fired. The Geo screamed and fell to the ground. Several more came out from under a rock. One shot a Geo in the head it fell. Another Geo fired a sonic round at One, One shuttered and fired back. Soon, they were all dead. One ran out into the open, a missle hit the ground near One. He flew into the air then smashed to the ground. He saw another missle fly straight at him. He rolled and ran out of the way. The ground shook as the missle hit. A trooper flew into the air and landed on to One.

A loud bang was heard, One looked over to the bridge. Large chunks of the bridge fell. One saw Aninkin Skywalker holding a com to his ear. He was yelling into it. Then BOOM.

The droid factory exploded apart, huge chunks of the factory fell onto the lower and then it was completly ruble. One held his hand to his helmet.

"Commander! Barriss are you there!? Barriss!" One yelled into his com.

He got no responce. "Barriss! Come in! Please, no!"

One cried into his helmet. His virser became foggy. He sat on the ground, Five cut on his com.

"What are you doing!" Five barked, One tried to respond he couldn't. The ground shook as the chunks hit the ground. Five ran to One, thinking he was hurt. Five pushed him onto his back and began to check for wounds and such.

"Your not hurt so what's wrong?" Five asked, he pulled off One's helmet. He set it beside One.

"Barriss!" One cried out. Five saw signs of shock in One. He pulled out a syringe and

stuck into One's neck. One's musles relaxed and his blood vesals opened up.

"What does it matter to you? She's our commander, nothing more." Five said, at this point Four and Five started to run to Five's location.

"She wasn't just my commander, she was my lover!" One yelled out, Five steped back.

"What does the rules say about affairs with commanding officers?" Five asked, Four tapped a few buttons on his data pad.

"It says..... termination." Three said, Five gulped. Five raised his DC to aim at One. He put his finger at the trigger and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile

Barriss and Ahsoka opened their eyes and saw that they didn't even have any elbow room.

"Barriss, are you alright?"

"I think so."

"Good.....well, it looks like we're stuck here."

"Great....(sniff)...."

"I know things look bad, but we'll get out of here."

"I hope so.....oh, Ashley..."

"Who's Ashley?"

"No...no one."

"I can tell you're lying Barriss. You can tell me anything, we're about to die anyway."

"Well, that makes me feel better."

"Who's Ashley?"

"My.....adopted daughter."

"You have a daughter?!"

"Yes, after I rescued her from the life of a....slave, I adopted her, and Uno and I have been taking care of her."

"Does master Luminara know?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh...well do you greet all your new commando's like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Uno weren't even in a relationship yet and you two already had a kid?!"

"Very funny."

"Well, I'd like to meet her one day."

"Well, unless we get out of this, I'm afraid not even I will get to see her bright smiling face anymore."

"Well, my master taught me a few tricks. Can you hand me that power cell?"

Barriss got the power cell and Ahsoka broke it in half and took her wrist comm off and started taping the wires with the comm.

"Can you hurry it up? I don't feel like dying from starvation."

"Don't worry, we'll suffocate before we start to starve."

"That's a pleasant thought, thanks."

Ahsoka kept taping her comm for a few minutes, and suddenly, light shown through a hole made by Anakin and Luminara lifting a chunk of metal.

Meanwhile

Five stood blaster aimed at One. One was still sobbing. Gunships flew overhead lifting huge peices of metal. Five closed his eyes and pullled the trigger. Five heard One gasp. He opened his eyes to see One with a burn mark on his chest plate.

"Three, I think we can write off his confession as shock?" Five said.

"Agreed." Three responded, just then a message apared on their visor.

"One, put your helmet on and read the message." Five commanded. One did as told.

The message read, "The commaders have been confermed to be alive, repet Ahsoka Tono and Barriss Offee are confermed to be alive."

One sighed with relive. Four and Three hefted him to his feet.

"Go on, go meet her." Five said, One nodded and walked over to find Barriss. He found her being check out by a medic.

"Okay, ma'am, you are fine, no injeries." The medic said and walked to check on some injered soilders. One walked over to her.

"Barriss! I'm so relived." One said, resisting the urge to hug her.

"I'm relived I'm alive. Several hundred tons of metal on top on me is pretty much no survial area." Barriss said. Barriss stood and pulled Uno with her to behind a rock. She slid off his helmet and kissed him. Soon it was a deep kiss.

"I guess I was wrong, you ARE in a relation ship with Uno." Someone said. Barriss looked up to see Ahsoka grinning.

"You aren't gonna tell anyone, right?" Barriss asked. She got off One.

"Of cource not."Ashoka said.

"Good." someone said from out of nowhere. They looked to the left to see Five and Three, sniper attachments on, aimed at Ahsoka. "Otherwise somethig might have happened."

Five motioned to Three. Three lowered his gun, as did Five. The walked over to One and hefted him to his feet.

"Where's Four?" Uno asked, Five took out a data pad. He pressed a few buttons on it.

"Currently..... Medic station 33, he volentered to watch over Jade." Five said. Three cecked his sights.

"You sure you don't want to take target AT down?" Three asked, Ashoka started to walk aimed at her. then Three mocked pulling the trigger.

" I'm pretty sure that she won't be a threat anymore." Five said, Three sighed like he was sad that he couldn't shoot Ahsoka. One slid his helmet back on, Three and Five. began to walk to the nearest camp. Barriss kissed One's visor and the went there seprate ways.

Meanwhile.

Four sat bedside of Jade. She was sleeping, Four was reading the new HUD options handbook. He had connected his helmet to a holo-reciver, it was downloading the new x-Ray vision option. He layed on the cot that was next to Jade's.

He woke about a hour later to see Jade was wearing his helmet, and she was staring at a "certain" part of him.

"This sort range X-Ray vision thing is great!" She exclaimed. For grunted and pulled off the helmet.

"Hey, I liked that view." Jade said, she layed back down on the cot. Four rolled over and fell back to sleep.

The next morning

The squad got togeather again and awaited orders from Luminara. They got non- after hours of waiting Five contacted command and asked if Luminara had givin out any new orders. They said no. Then about an hour later they got a message that Luminara had been captured. Five got them a spot in the recovery mission. The squad was asigned to a diffrent cave then Skywalker and Kenobi were going to.

"After you." Three said, Five climed in the cave. The squad fallowed.

"Spot litghts on!" Five barked, the cave was suddenly illuminated. They moved along the cave intill they heard a scream. 50 blue Geos came down the cave corridoor. The squad opened fire. Five noiced that even when they did hit the Geos didn't die.

"Three, light 'em up." Five said. Three soon lit the entire group of Geo's on fire. They contuied though the caves, Four had his radar on making sure they found their way out.

Another group of Geo came flying in from the roof above. a Geo with a spear rushed them, Three dogged but the spear impaled the chest of Uno. Uno hit the ground.

"Four, Three, we're geting out of here, grab One and go. I'll give you covering fire." Five said, Four and Three did as told and soon they were all out of the cave. Five closed the entrace to the cafe with a gernade.

One was gasping for air, Five put out a distress call for a medic. A medic soon came running full speed towards them. He slid next to One. He removed the shards of One's chest plate. Then he took out a fuison cutter and sliced off most of the spear, leaving only the tip. then he set his pack down and took out a oxigen tank. He put the air mash on One, the medic quickly removed the tip of the spear. The hole in One's chest was quickly burned shut by the medic.

"okay, doc what are his chances?" Five asked, expecting a good awnser, he didn't get

one.

"Monotor him, he has a high risk of cardiac arresst. So keep a eye on him." The medic said then ran off the find another pation.

Five called Barriss. After explaining how Uno got hurt it took her all of five mintues to get there.

"Expain how this happened again!" Barriss yelled.

"He got run though with a spear." Five said. In the backround Uno started to grip his cest and choke. "Three, you know what to do."

Three got his emergancy diphibualter. "Clear!" Three yelled, he shocked Uno's chest and then One was fine again. Barriss slid down next to him and began to cry. Uno suddenly woke, he put his hand on Barriss cheek.

"Don't cry, I'll be fine. I've been in a lot worse spots then this one." One said, Barriss hugged him. Uno soon just fell to his back.

"We're going to need a replacment, in till One gets well enough to fight, witch won't be for awhile. I think we're going to need call....him." Five sighed, Four almost fell backwards.

"No! No! No! Anyone but him, can't we get Nine to come with us?" Four asked.

"Who's him?" Barriss asked.

An hour later on Kessal

"Release prisioner 5152535." The guard pressed a button, a gate slid open with a click as is stopped. Two guards pointed at the prisoner who walked out.

"Howdy y'all!" the prisoner yelled. "Who wants their rectum removed? It only costs a credit, I can make you a woman for two credits."

The guards tried to get the prisoner into handcuffs but the prisoner slipped out a razor blade and cut one on the guard's manhood. The guard fell screaming in pain. The other guards shot him with a stun bolt.

"Where is the prsioner to be delivered?" the guard asked as he put the prisoner in a metal box.

"Republic command ship, Lucky lekku." the warden said. "It's stationed over Geonisis."

Meanwhile.

"Good news, Master Luminara has been confermed to be alive." Five said, two medics hefted Uno onto a strecher. They moved him onto the medial transport. Three and Four walked onto the larty's platform and Nine steped off, with a "package" wrapped in a blanket. He walked to the medical transport and gave the package to Barriss. Then Nine went back to the larty, where the rest of Zeta squad waited.

Barriss carried the package to her room aboard the medical frigate. The package, of cource, was Ashley. Ahsoka walked in, she took one look at Ashley and sighed.

"Aren't you just the cutist thing." Ashoka said. Ashley smiled. "This is Ashley, right?"

Barriss nodded. Ashley looked at Barriss.

"Where's daddy?" She asked, Barriss took Ahsley's hand, they walked, fallowed by Ahsokay to the medical ward. Uno was laying in a bed, a IV tube put into his arm. He looked at them entering he sat up. Barriss say the bandages he had over his chest, they were soaked in blood.

"oh, hello, Ashley, Barriss, Ahsoka. Don't worry, I'm fine." Uno said. Ashley ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, Barriss let's go get some food." Ashoka suggested.

"Okay." Barriss said, and they left for the cafiteria.

"Hey, Ashley, can you grab me my blaster from the armory, you know the one that's modified to make the barrel longer." Uno said.

"Okay, daddy." she said and ran off. One pulled open another bag of dried food. Then a clone walked in, his eyes were blank and he held a egg shape in his hand. He stopped in front of Uno. The egg cracked, and a worm crawled out. It crawled onto Uno. Uno tried to swat it away, it crawled into his nose. Uno was suddenly under it's contoll. He stood, disconected from the I.V. and walked down the hallway.

Meanwhile.

Ashley was picking up Uno's blaster. It was heavy. She walked towards the door when it opened. A clone troopper stumbled in, eyes blank, expression mad. He pointed his blaster at Ashley. Out of fear Ashely raised One's blaster and fired a random shot. It hit the clone trooper, killing him. She ran down the hallway, a couple of clones grabbed her. She screamed and pulled away. She ran as fast as she could and hid in the coolent chamber.

Meanwhile.

Barriss and Ahsoka were running down the halls looking for where the scream had came from. They already knew something was wrong, since a couple of troopers tried to kill them already. Barriss and Ashoka split up, running though the ship. Uno grabbed Barriss. Barriss almost cut his hand off, but she stopped her swing when she saw it was him. He suddenly kissed her. The worm slid from Uno and when to Barriss. It soon had contoll over her and Uno. They walked down the corridoor, Ashoka came running towards them.

"Hey, you guys-" One started to fire on her, Ashoka quickly relized they were being controlled.

Meanwhile.

Ashely was playing around on the control of the coolent chamber. She pressed a button, the alarm went off. The room suddenly got cold, blue fog filled the air. The vents opened and the fog filled the vents then the ship. The ship exited hyperspace and the medical staition could be seen. The ice cold air froze the worms and the control they had over the troopers was released. the ship docked and troppers came and took the surivers to the medical staion. Jade was confirmed to be fine and she was sent back to the, "Lucky Lekku"

Meanwhile

A lambda class shuttle landed in the docking bay. The loading ramp extended to the floor, a large metal box rolled down it. What remianed of Zeta squad was waiting for this arrival. Nine was also waiting with them. The box was set upright and opened. Soon the lambda shuttla went as fast as possable out of the area. A man stepped out of the box, he was a clone, it was Six. Six had mangaled hair, his smile was crooked, and he was as crazy looking as ever. Six ran over to Nine and tackled him.

"Well, if it isn't Nine. How'd that thing go with Eight." Six said, as he pulled out a blade cut off

A lock of Nine's hair. He sniffed the hair then ate it. Six went and saw Five.

"Where's old cry baby?" Six said, recurring to One, "Remember when I shoved a razor blade right up One's ***?"

"I thy not to remember that." Five said. Six gestured for a troopper to come over. When one did Six cut a piece of skin off him and he ate it.

"And remember that time One almost lost his manhood because I was going to shoot it off him." Six said, Six ran around the ship. He eventually stopped at Zeta's bunk, he fell asleep on One's cot.

A few hours later, Jade had already retunered to the ship. Four got a call of Barriss room. But Barriss was healing up with One. Four walked to Barriss room. When he opened the door Jade dragged him in, pulled down his pants, and started sucking him . He released into her mouth, then he "retuned the favor."

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6

May the force be with you- popular Jedi phrase.

Chapter 6

"This is what you do?" Barriss yelled as she ran through a killing house with Uno.

"Aw this is noting." Uno smirked. They ran down the halls. Barriss had never experianced what it felt like to be chased by Florain flying tigers. The red-blue tirgers were crawling on the walls, their blood soaked teeth glimering in the faint light. Uno put a few rounds on one. It fell to the ground with a shreek of pain. That just made more come. Uno and Barriss ran down the hall deciding that there were to many. Barriss found a closet and they both went inside. The tigers the door.

"Why are we doing this?" Barriss asked. Uno removed his helmet.

"If we're not gonna save the senator who will?" Uno said.

"The sentor you shot isn't needing any saving." Barriss swaked. It was true Uno actullay shot the senetor, the the tigers then ripped the senetor apart. Uno put some det. tape on the door. He and Barris went to the back o the closet as the door exploded. The winged tigers were dead, peices of the door putting holes in there body. They ran down the hall. Then a screen swung from the celling.

"Moohahaha... You fools! You've fallin into my trap! I might keep the pretty one alive." the man on the screen said.

"Tough break for you." Uno said to Barriss. Barriss stuck out her toughe at him. Then a large number of droids came down the hallway. The loud clanking verbrated though the walls. Barriss activated her lightsaber. Uno raised his blaster, he fired down the hall. Several droids fell into burning scrapmetal. Barriss threw her lightsaber down the hall and sliced the rest down. Barriss pushed her lightsaber into the wall and sliced a hole in the wall. They both jumped out into the open dusty, dessert.

"What happend in there?" Five asked from behind them. The rest of the squad was with them. "We are so fired."

A republic cruiser flew over head, "there's our ride."

Barriss looked at her com link. "I have to go to Illum, see ya later."

She kissed Uno's visor and ran towards her Jedi star fighter. Zeta squad moved into a larty. The larty took off, Uno sat and let his legs hang off the edge of the larty. Four sat next to him.

"You think Barriss would mind if I borrow her room?" Four asked. Uno looked at him questonly.

"Well, ummmm.....yes." Uno said. Four stood up and went to talk to Five. The Larty landed in the ship's hanger. The Squad departed. Uno went to Ashley's hidden room. Ashley was asleep. Uno sat next to her on a chair.

Four walked though the ship's halls. He was bored. He weapon stripped his blaster, clean, and put it back together. He dicided to take a shower. He walked into the shower area. He noticed there was no one else in the shower area. He removed his cloaths and started to take a shower.

"How's my soilder boy doing." Jade said, he spun around as she taclked him. She was naked too.

"I want to show you a new position I learned on Gargon VI." She smiled. After that Four could almost not get up. Jade washed his matrial off herself and with the new position, it was alot. Four left her to go train.

Over the intercom there was a message, "Let's all welcome our new general, General Lee. He will be serving under our new Jedi general Barriss Offee. Well, she's not a general yet, but let's cross our fingers. In the mean time, lunch today is mashed ration cubes drenched in nerf steaw. A special hearing for clones will be held in the cargo bay tomarrow. A special call goes out to to a Uno for a very special someone."

Two days later.

Uno ran to Barriss. She finnaly got her own ship and was now a Jedi general. Zeta squad shifted to her command. Anyway, Uno picked her up in a hug. They're love could now be openly expressed. They had a two month leave, as sis everyone on the ship, a becase the ship wasn't finished with yet.

Barriss and Uno, planed to go to the deep core to a nutral planet named, Aversan. So as Barriss packed her and Ashley's things, they didn't have much. Barriss had alot of creadits. Uno put his fatigues in a bag and walked to the hanger to wait for Barriss.

Barriss walked to the hanger, holding on to Ashley's hand. They almost made it to the hanger when Eight tripped Ashley. Ashley fell, scrapping her knee. Then he spanked Barriss butt, Barrss was about to slap him when Seven grabbed her arm. He shook his head, indiacting that she shouldn't do that. Barriss got Ashley to her feet and walked the rest of the way to the hanger. Barriss saw leaning on the bulkhead of a shuttle. She walked over to him.

"Hey, shall we go?" Uno asked, he took her bags as Barriss led Ashley to her set in the shuttle. Uno sat in the pilot's seat. The shuttle lifted up and took off. The shuttle flew to the planet. Barriss looked though the viewport at the greenfeilds and small tourist towns. The shuttled landed at a beach town.

"This looks nice." Barriss said. Ashley nodded in agreement. Uno looked at the hotel.

"Yeah." Uno said. They moved into the hotel. They got there room. The room was nice. A septet room for Barriss and Uno. Barriss looked though the town tour guide. Uno got set up, looking for emergiancy exits and Ashley was looking though the food.

They relized it was pretty late and it was time for Ashley go to bed. After Ashley was asleep Barriss and Uno layed in there bed, watching the holonet. Uno's inner soilder was always alert no matter how calm he looked. Barriss had her head on his bare chest. Barriss snuck a peak under the covers and saw that Uno was hard.

Barriss was about to reach down and grab his mamber, when he turned over. "Good night, my love."

Uno was quick to fall to sleep. Barriss sat awake and angry. She had never relized how hard headed he could be sometimes. She slowly got out of bed. She stripped all her cloaths off and got on top of Uno. He woke with a start.

"Put yourself inside me or you won't see these, "Barriss pointed to her naked breasts, "again intill the end of the war!"

She didn't have to ask him again. She didn't wait for him to respond, she ripped of his pants. She rode him. She rode him hard, Uno's loins started to ache. Barriss screamed out in delight. She drove her nails into his skin. She layed on top of him. She literly licked everywhere but stopped at his member. Uno stopped her from biting his member and he started to trace her naked, perfect body with his tounge. He noticed a new set of square tattos right above her butt. She got tired of it and just grabbed his member and put it into her spot. She tied a tiny string around the base of his member. He started to thrust, many dirty things were said, when Uno reached his peak the strig kept him from relasing. So he kept at the thrusting, during Barriss' second orgasim, she untied the string, the built up pressure shot up her. They rolled over panting. A little after Uno fell to sleep, Barriss felt his massive amount of Uno's seed drip out of her. She fell to sleep after that.

The next morning.

Uno woke with Barriss next to him hugging his arm. He got out of her grip and got out of bed. He put some fatuiges on and went to make Barriss and Ashley some breakfeast. When he got to the kitchen he relized he dosn't know how to cook.

"How hard can it be?" Uno shrugged. He got out a pan and several egg. He stared at the egg and wondered what to do with it. He turned on a burner and put the egg in. Without cracking it, leaving the shell on. The egg boiled from the inside then exploded. Sending shell and burned egg evrywhere. Uno thought thiss was soppost to happen, so he put several other whole eggs into the pan, they soon exploded too. Uno collected the egg and shell onto a plate. The kitchen was a mess. So Uno thought he might as well make somthing else. He put some meat into the pan and let it sizzle. The grease started on fire. Momentaly Uno panicked but he soon grabbed a fire extigusure and blasted the fire. After the exighugsher smoke Uno saw Barriss standing the door way looking at him with an expression that said, "How could you mess up that bad?"

Awhile after the kitchen was painstakingly cleaned. Barriss woke Ashley up and they all had some room service breakfest. Barriss went though what they should do that day, Uno just nodded along with what she said, and Ashley played with the last bit of her food.

"Ashley, stop playing with you food." Barriss scolded. Uno went to see what the trasportation sitchuation was like. Barriss got Ashley and herself ready as Uno drove a speeder he rented up front and they all went on their first day of their vacation.

"That was fun." Barriss said when they came back. Ashley went straight to her room. Uno sat on a couch and Barriss sat next to him. She nuzzled his neck.

"I agree, that was fun." Uno agreed. He clicked the remote to turn on the holonet.

They sat there completly relaxed for two hours. Barriss looked up to see that Uno had fallen to sleep. She couldn't pick him up, so she pushed him so he was laying on his back. She put a blanket on him and went to their bedroom to fall to sleep herself. She woke in the middle of the night to hear Ashley screaming. Barriss ran to Ashley. Ashley was asleep, Uno was right behind her. Ashley woke with tottal terror in her eyes. Barriss sat on the bed and hugged Ashley.

"It's okay, sweetheart, it was only a bad dream." Barriss said sofly. Uno tired to sit on the bed but Ashley screamed and kicked at him. "It's only daddy, dear."

Ashley didn't listen, "No, No, stay away from me! I'm not going back."

Uno was genuinaly hurt. "But...I...."

Barriss stoked Ashley's hair. "What was the dream about? Was it a monster..."

"Daddy raped me!" Ashley cryed, Barriss looked at Uno. He shrugged. "No, wait it was an Uncle!"

"Sweetheart, it was just a dream. It never happened." Barriss said.

"Yes it did. Uncle Nine saved me." Ashley spat. Barriss was angry she immedatly went to her com, leaving Uno and Ashley in the room, alone. Ashley cowerd in fear.

Uno didn't know what to say, so he spent the next three hours getting Ashley not to be scared. Barriss spent those three hours yelling at Nine.

Ashley put her head under the covers and fell to sleep. Barriss flipped down her com link. Unp sat in a chair, his face white. He was very sad. Barriss sat in a chair next to him.

"It's okay Uno. She's just scared." Barriss hugged him. Uno didn't respond. Barriss kissed him on the cheek and walked back to their room. Uno fallowed her. He relized that it was two in the morning. He walked a little bit further but he stopped when he felt his foot catch a soft cloth. He looked down to see it was Barriss' nightgown. Uno didn't feel like sex at that moment. He got in bed turned over kissed Barriss' ear. He fell to sleep. Barriss was awake still in the embrace of her love. She felt his warm breath on her neck. She wanted him, but she could feel that he was in no mood even though he was asleep. She had a strange feeling that somthing was about to happen. She ignored the feeling and layed there awake. All the sudden Uno's grip got tighter and. His breath became igregular. Barriss closed her eyes and serched Uno's mind, he was having a nightmare. It was about his dead brother, Two. Barriss quickly got out on Uno's dream. She wanted nothing more than to make him feel better, but she didn't know how. She put her hands on his stomch. She almost made her way to his waist line, but disaplined herself not to. She closed her eyes and feel to sleep.

The next morning.

Barriss woke up still in Uno's sleeping embrace. She slipped out of his embrace, put some cloaths on her naked body. Barriss went to the fresher took off her cloaths and stepped into a bath. She closed her eyes and day dreamed.

Uno woke up the same time Ashley did. They walked into the main room. When they saw each other it was awkward. Uno slipped five credits out of his pocket. he walked over to Ashley who still looked a little scared of him.

"Here, sweetheart, go buy yourself some candy." He handed her the credits, "Down at that store in front of the hotel."

"O-okay, d-d-daddy." She said and took off towards the candy store, Uno planed to fallow her but he had to tell Barriss where they were going. He did and went to fallow Ashley.

Ashley walked into the candy store, she saw all the tantalizing, sweet, candy. She walked around the store picking out the candy she wanted. Then a man stepped into the store as Ashley paid for the candy. The man stepped behind her.

"Hello, Ashley." the voice was sinical and familar. Ashley spun around to see her father, not Uno, her real father. Her father grabbed her arm, Ashley screamed, the storekeeper looked to see a blaster pointed at his face. Ashley's father dragged her out of the store. Ashley slipped out of her father's grip. She ran and her father fallowed. Ashley turned into alley and tripped over a pice of metal. She put her hand down to catch her self. It split right down the center. She stood up holdingq her arm only to be smaked in the leg with a pipe. Then the other leg. She fell her legs broken. Her father beat her with the pipe intill she was bloody and broken. She screamed in pain as her father removed his and her pants. He was about to stick him self in as two blaster bolts hit his head and chest. Her father fell, dead. Uno ran up to Ashley blaster in hand. He put Ashley's pants back on her. Then saw the extent of the damage. He dialed in an emergancy number and soon a medical speeder came and picked her up. Uno called Barriss and it took her a minute to rach him just as the medical speeder drove away. Uno and Barriss got in their speeder and drove to the hospital were Ashley was. Barriss crying the whole way there. Uno put his hand on her hand.

"she'll be fine don't you worry." Uno comforted her. They drove to the hospital. They ran inside to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" the desk clerk said.

"We need to see our daughter!" Barriss almost shouted.

"I need her name ma'am."

"Ashley Offee." Barriss said. The clerk typed in a few buttons.

"Thrid floor, room 123." The clerk said. Barriss and Uno were of to the turbolift. They made it to Ashley's room. They walked in to see Ashley's right arm and both legs in a cast. Her ribs were wrapped up and she was bruised almost everywere. Barriss sat in a chair next to her. Uno sat on an oppsite side.

"Mommy? Daddy?". Ashley asked.

"Yes sweety, we're here." Barriss said. Ashley turned her head towards Uno.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Ashley said. Uno almost cryed at that.

"Don't be. I'm sorry couldn't protect you." Uno said. Ashley tryed to move she couldn't a doctor stepped in.

"Ms, Offee? You can have two options, one let her be in those casts, two have her stay in a bacta tank for two days." The doc said. Barriss looked at Ashley.

"What do you think, honey?" Barriss asked.

"Number two." Ashley said. Barriss nodded. The doctor wrote that down and went to get some nurses and a bacta tank.

"Ashley, your going to be asleep for two days, your going to wake up under water, are you sure?" Barriss asked, Ashley nodded. The doctor came in and put her to sleep. Then into a tank. Barriss hugged and cryed into Uno.

Two days later

Uno and Barriss sat on a bench outside of Ashley's tank. The tank was being drained and Ashley was starting to wake up. She almost painced intill she saw Barriss and Uno on the outside of tank. As soon as the tank was drained and she got some cloaths, she ran and hugged her 'parents.' They all smiled and left the hospital.

"Well, what should we do now?" Barriss asked. Uno thought for a moment. Then Barriss' com came to life.

"General Offee, the cruiser is completed. We have a renavue with General Luminara." the clone captian said. Barriss nodded and closed the com. Uno sighed and the drove to the trasport, then drove the transport to the ship. Waiting for them was the rest of the squad and Nine. Barriss was requested at the bridge, Ashley decided to go with her. Uno joined Zeta squad in training.

Barriss on the bridge with General Lee discussing the meeting with Luminara. Ashley was standing on the deck with a clone trooper. She looked at a consol with many shiny buttons on it. She saw a big red one with a warning lable under it. She didn't read the label. She just pressed the button. The ship groaned as the engines roared. Then alarms went off. General Lee looked at a status board.

"We're going to impact that moon! Who activated protocal 734?" Lee asked. Everyone on the brigde looked at Ashley. She backed agenced a wall. The ship was closing in on the moon. Barriss ran to Ashley and grabbed her ear and pulled her out o the bridge.

"Override protocal 734." Lee ordered. "reset cource to Raxis Prime."

The clones did as told and just like that they were in hyperspace going towards Raxis Prime.

12 hours later.

The ship exited hyperspace. Luminara's ship already waiting. Barriss' cruiser pulled up next to it. A boarding tube connected the ship. Barriss fallowed by Zeta squad and Nine, and Luminara fallowed by Eight and Seven met half way.

"Master Luminara." Barriss said politly and tilted her head in a slight bow.

"Barriss." Luminara said and also bowed. They contuied on to Luminara's ship. Barriss and Luminara went to discuss the invasion of Raxis Prime. Zeta squad went to get a mission breafing for General Lee.

"Look sharp soilders. Your mission is to scout out a bio sphere, we have good reason to belive that a sepretist bomb is contaned there." Lee said. " your launch begins in ten minutes. Dissmissed."

The squad got their equitment orgnized and loaded on to a Larty. Ten minutes later they were off on their mission.

"What a pile of junk." Four commeted on Raxis Prime's looks.

"It's a scrap yard, it's suppost to be junk!" Three said.

"Cut the chatter." Five ordered. The larty dropped them off at a rusty docking area. They walked to the mazzive rusty, shpere. They walked in to a green area. The whole place was covered in vegitation. Some flowers across the ground. Trees scattured. Bushes were everywhere. They carfuly steped on to the soft grass covered dirt. Uno went to check out some of the flowers. Four chuckled behind him as he went.

Uno was out of sight of the others. He sat amoungest the flowers and removed his helmet. He looked at the small message the Ashley had wrote on the inside of his helmet. He smelled the flowers. He felt a sudden rush to his head. The room spun with colors covering his vision. He was suddenly uncosions.

Three broke off from the squad. He went to check out some trees. He walked over out of sight our of the other two. He tripped over a lose root. He dusted him self off and walked a bit further. He removed his helmet as he sat by a patch of flowers. He breathed in deeply the his head spun. He had a high then he feel unconscious.

Four and Five slip up and the same happen to them too. They all were in a high for days feeding off the barries. They were completly unconsius of their com that was constantly ringing at them. They were all utterly happy they way they we're in there high. After two weeks of being gone, Barriss still wasn't worried becase she felt that the squad was alive and actually happy.

Unk was the first to come to. He shook his head and put his helmet back on. He pressed the air filter button on his helmet and wen to look for the other squad mates. He found Five rolling in fallen leaves.

"Come on brother! Roll with me!" Five smiled. Uno dragged him to his feet and slapped Five's helmet on Five. Then Uno tapped Five's filter air button and in a few minutes Five was back to normal.

The two went to look for the others. They found Three hugging a tree. He was smiling and calling the tree his lover. Five tackled Three. Three started to kick and scream like a five year old. Uno slapped his helmet on him. A few moments later. Three was back to normal.

Four by far was the most abnormal. He was shirtless under a bed of leaves with a log next to him he had his arm around the log and he said, "that was amizing. Want to go again?"

Five slid his hemet on him. You don't want to know were he had his helmet. The Four was back to normal too.

The squad got out of there as quickly as they could. Uno stopped by a patch if flowers by the door. Uno tested them to make sure they didn't have and mind altering aromas. He pulucked them out and wrapped them in a piece of flimsy. He went to sit with the rest of the squad. Five looked at Uno's flowers. Five fished out a gold ring with a ruby surrounded by shaphires.

"Here, take this I found it when we killed that hutt." Five said and handed it to Uno, "Don't worry it wasn't the hutt's it was a ring that was in a pile of treasure."

Uno staired at the ring, not knowing what to say.

"Looks like the trasport is gonna be here in about thirty minutes."

On Barriss' ship.

Barriss sat she was hot, the ship's cooling system had a mafuction and now it was 90 degrees. She needed some water. A clone noticed this and handed her a bottle of water. The clone was Uno's brother, Eight and Eight had put somthing in it. A sex drug. Eight sat around intill the drug took a hold of her. Eight made his attack. Barriss was right outside her room so Eigt just stared to kiss her intill they made their way to her bed. Half way through Seven joined in for a threesome.

30 minutes later

Uno was sitting happly on the edge of a transport's brench. He examined the ring and all it's beauty. The transport pulled into the ship. As soon as the transport landed Uno was off to Barriss room. He stopped in front of her door. He removed his hemet and clipped it onto his belt. He brushed down his hair and dust him self off. He opened to door to see Barriss lying in bed, on top of the covers with two other people, Eight and Seven and they were all naked.

"How could you do this to me?" UNO said and Barriss looked up. Uno's heart broke, he dropped the flowers and the ring. The right scratched the metal as it landed. He ran away from the room utterly crushed.

It took a minute for Barriss to figer out what happend. When she did Eight and Seven were long gone. She fell on the bed and cryed.

After about three hours of crying. Barriss felt a weird sensation in her stoumch area. She was completly distracted by the feeling in her stoumch. She constrated on it and tryed to find out what it was. She sat there for ten minutes intill it came to her. She was pregnet.

Uno walked hough the halls to the hanger. He looked for a dark quiet place to stay. He found a dark place in a abanndoned larty. He sat there for a while when Eight came and sat by him.

"That Barriss, crazy girl. I though she was good with her mouth before but after she was done sucking me it gave me a whole new view. She also said somthing about how much bigger and better I was than you? She also had the biggest pair of 'hills' i' ve ever kissed. She kept screaming my name, I know the few times times she had to put up with you she screamed, but that was nothing. She kept wanting more of me." Eight laughed. His statements inferiated Uno. Uno threw a punch at Eight. Eight caught his punch and twisted it, dislocating his shoulder. Eight may have been a perv but he is an ARC. Eight pushed Uno to the ground and took two steppes backward before stepping into Nine. Nine beat the crap out of Eight. Nine pulled Uno to his feet af relocated his shoulder. They talked about what happened.

Barriss sat on her bed with a pregnacy test in her hand, just to conferm that she realt was pregnet. News spree fast on a ship so she wasn't going to tell anyone. The door slid open just as Barriss threw the test in the waste bin. Ashely walked in, her face was white. It was obvoius that Ashley heard the news.

Ashley only asked on question and it was one of the most affecting, " Don't you love daddy anymore?"

Ashley didn't wait for a responce she just went to her room and locked the door behind her. Next person was Nine. He had his helmet off and looked angry.

"I have athorzation to kill you, no one would ask questions, the only reson I'm not going to kill you is that Ashley needs you." Nine grunted and walked out. Barriss just felt awful. Then just out on no where Jade ran in, she looked really happy. "Barriss! Good news! I'm pregnet."

"Oh, I'm very happy for you." Barriss said. Barriss internalynwas ripping herself apart about how Jade's baby was going to have a happy family, instead of the torn family her baby was going to have to grow up in. Barriss had recenly figered out using force sence that the baby was 100% Uno's. Jade ran off happly, Barriss suspected that she hadn't told Four yet.

Barriss sat on her bed. Layed down and dreamed about her baby. How it could already tell how Barriss was being torn apart.

Barriss awkoe the next morning to a knock on her door. She got up and went to open. The door. General Lee was standing on the otherside. He bowed slighly, he lost almost all respect for Barriss, but she was her suprior.

"New mission, General Offee." General Lee said, he handed her a datapad with all the mission specs on it. She read though them depressed that this mission was with Zeta squad. Barriss walked though the halls. The clones were showing any affection towards her as they usualy do. They just ingnored her. But she noticed Gereral Lee walking down another hall the clones were joking around with him and showing him mass respect.

Barriss walked to the bridge. The bridge captian just showed her how many minutes were left intill arriving. She check the status on all of the troops on the ship. She noticed that Eight and Seven were no longer aboard the ship. She closed the database and stared into empty hyperspace as it exited hyperspace.

Zeta squad was all geared up and waiting at the hanger for Senator Amidala's ship. The silver reflective ship, landed and a golden protocal droid waddled out. Five walked up to the senator.

"Zeta squad Ma'am. We're the best. Any problem you have filter it though us." Five said. Padme nodded. She was about respond when Barriss rushed in and walked to her Jedi star fighter.

"Who's that?" Padme asked. Five sighed.

"That is Jedi general Barriss Offee. We've had a little problem earlier, so just ignore her, shall we go?" Five said.

"Mistress Padme, I must advise that having soilders on board is not safe." The protocal droid said, what it said didn't make sence to almost everyone but itself. Padme walked up the ram fallowed by the protcal droid, then Zeta squad. they took off towards the planet.

"So the mission is to ensure safty to the senator when she's negtioning the Chiss Imperial army to our side." Five said. The squad nodded.

The warm surface of the Chiss outpost was delightful. The grass was greenish-blue. Barriss' starfight landed next to the senator's silver ship. Zeta squad lead Padmè to the Chiss negtioating room. After that they had leave to get checked into their hotel.

"Are you Quad?" The check in clerk said pointing at Four.

"Yes." The cleark jaded four a room key.

"You are put their under And woman named Jade?" The clerk said. Four ran to the room where the key fit.

The rest of the squad whent to the septerate rooms. All agaced to the sentor's room.

Uno got Ito his room and unclipped his armor and took a shower. He layed on the bed afterwards. Then Barriss walked into the room.

"What are you doing in my room?" They both said together. It took them a moment that they were seguled in the same room.

Uno ended up sleeping on the floor. Barriss eneded up twice trying to get him to forgive her. She even tryed a blow job three times. Uno went to sleep as quickly as possable.

The next morining.

"Good Morning senator, how long do you think we need to stay here?" Three asked Padme.

"fit might be a week or two. The Chiss are pretty stubborn." Padme said and Three escorted her to the negtionstion builing.

Three and Zeta squad sat around waiting for Padme.

"Oh did I tell you guys Jade's pregnet."

One week, five days later.

Barriss was sick, very sick. She had a fever, vomiting and sharp pains everywhere. She knew this had nothing to do with pregnacy. She protected the baby with the force. She vomited. Barriss couldn't hold food down. She was starting to starve. She was glad to learn that the mission was over and the Chiss imperial Army was going to be on the republic's side.

Barriss went to her star fighter and flew to the ship. When she landed she fell to the floor. Troopers swarmed around her. Uno relucly got med table and put Barriss on it and went to the infermery.

As they waited for a medic to be aviable to help Barriss felt se had to tell him now, "Uno-"

"One to you."

"One, I'm pregent, and it's yours." Barriss said. Uno almost melted away.

"Prove it." Uno said. The medic came and checked Barriss out.

"Well, General, you are suffering the effects of a date rape drug, tn-43 I belive." The medic said. UNO completly melted away. He was happy that Barriss didn't actually cheet on him. But he was still septec about the baby.

"Doc, I'm pregnet and I need you to tell me how old it is." Barriss said, and the doc did.

"four weeks old." The doc said. Uno ran though the halls he ran into Barriss room. He found the ringand ran to the infermery.

"Barriss Offee, will you marry me?"

Chapter end.


End file.
